Behind enemy lines formerly KELDOM
by superdebook
Summary: Neal and Kel are captured behind enemy lines. can they escape? Kel Dom eventually
1. Default Chapter

Hi! i'm superdee! This is my 1st fanfic so i'm sorry if it's weird. I'm gonna try not 2 do the whole dream thing cuz it gets 2 confuzzeling if i am writing a dream sequence, I'll call it that. Thanx Now, on with the show!  
  
Kel rode swiftly away from Mindelan on her joyful (for once) gelding, Peachblossom. Jump and the birds trailed behind like a wedding train (suddenly she blushed and thought of Dom. why???????) Her hair, long from the want of a good barber, was tucked tightly into her helmet so that if only she had no breasts, she would be confused as a slight male knight riding swiftly for Corus. Kel, however was much more than a simple knight, she was the second modern female knight and the one and only Protector of the Small. Her dreamy hazel eyes and a spark of Kellish resolve shone through her long eyelashes, thinking, once again, about her friends in corus.  
  
She would spend her whole Midwinter there with Neal, Yuki, Raoul, Buri, Alanna, Merric, Owen, Roald and Dom. How could she forget tall, strong gorgeous Dom whose smile made her feel warm and whose eyes pierced through every Yamani mask she placed on her face. He graced her waking hours and her dreams and she could not go for one day without thinking of him. Her unrequited love grew in strength. She leaned back, content, then spurred Peachblossom on until both knight and gelding were racing towards the setting sun and Corus.  
  
Later, Kel gauged the night and decided to camp. She brushed Peachblossom and fed the animals, leaving them loose because she knew they would never leave her. She curled up in her bed roll and fell fast asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night Kel was awoken by a gasp. She rolled over and saw Neal staring at her. She reached out to hug him and then promptly fell asleep again. The next morning Kel was awoken by the smell of cooking. She smiled drowsily, thinking she was in Mindelan and her mother was cooking breakfast. Instead, she was disappointed to hear Neals cheery voice asking whether she liked bacon. Groaning, she tugged herself out of the bed and into the cold air. Neal smiled down at her and urged her to eat.  
She managed a "Eat your vegetables" before collapsing back into the bedroll. Neal grinned and pounced on her, pulling her up from her nest and into his arms.  
He smiled at her brightly saying "I thought you had more resolve, Kel, Honestly, I'm disappointed in you." She stuck her tongue out and promptly fell asleep in his arms. He sat her up and waved a plate of food under her nose temptingly. "Come on Kel, stop dreaming of Dom." She awoke with a start, looking around quickly for Dom. Neal laughed, I knew you liked him. She glared at him and stalked off.  
  
The next day Neal and Kel settled down to sleep without pitching tents. It was too cold to sleep apart so Kel slipped into Neals bedroll and pulled hers over the two. "Yuki better not ever hear of this" she muttered darkly as Neal subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her back to his chest.  
"Mmmm she might get jealous" Neal muttered, wondering what was coming over him at that moment.  
"Yes. Goodnight. Make sure your hand goes nowhere else tonight."  
"Aww shucks I was hoping for a little action!"  
Kel turned around and slapped Neal "There, that's all the action you are getting tonight."  
He pulled her tighter "that what you think" but she had already fallen asleep. Neal smiled and dipped into sleep. 


	2. 2 a capture and torture?

Hey! Superdee again! First, I wanna thank Treanz-Alyce and singer-of-all- songs for their short but sweet reviews. Please please please read and review! I now know how much it means 2 people. Oh ya, Treanz-Alyce, this chappie is gonna be a bit KEL NEALy as well but I promise, my heart lies with dom for now.  
  
Anywho, Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tamora Peircey. I do, however own me and a few other things that she can't have. HAH!  
  
Lol, on with the story  
  
When she woke, Kel was in a cold, empty room. She shivered, seeming to have nothing on. As she came to, she saw chains and instruments of torture hanging on the ceiling. She felt weights on her wrists (what the? I don't have wrist practice weights) She looked at her wrists, heavy handcuffs marred her delicate and scratched hands and as she had thought before, she was indeed wearing only a loincloth and breastband.  
  
Looking around, she saw another inadequately clad figure. His back was oddly familiar (A/N as far as backs go.) Forgetting the chains, she advanced to him only to be tripped by her bondings. The ensuing crash brought the near-naked figure lying on the floor to awaken and open his eyes. Kel caught sight of Neal and blushed profusely. Neal was also only wearing a loincloth and the sight of him so little clothed brought back bad memories of the crush she had on him years before. Neal saw her and frowned at the lack of clothing and how much the chains were chafing his best friends wrists. Catching sight of her blushing, Neal sauntered slowly to her side, swinging his hips lightly and teasing her. Kel's face reddened even more and she shivered profusely. Neal laughed, he walked over, leaned really close to her ear and whispered "You are enjoying the show huh?" Kel stammered. Neal laughed and began to melt the chains around Kel's wrists with his gift. (A/N: can he do this?) She smiled appreciatively and rubbed her wrists. "Where are we?" She asked, her earlier confusion returning. "We're in the dungeon of.."  
  
And here, I'll leave you with a cliffie. Evil aren't it?  
  
LOL I'm just kidding. I hate cliffies they r just a good way 2 get the readers 2 r&r. If you promise to R&R then I will continue. Ok?  
  
Ok fine. I'll keep on going.  
  
"We're in the dungeon of King Maggur of Scanra. We've been here for a week. They hit you so hard on the head that you didn't come to until now. I used lots of healing charms on you though, You should be fine, albeit a bit tired for about a week. "  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"Because we are knights. Or at least, I am. "  
  
Kel gasped, "what do you mean?"  
  
Neal looked deeply into Kel's eyes, begging her to stay calm. "They don't know about you. "  
  
Kel gave him an Tell-me-more look and raised her eyebrows for emphasis. " I think that they think that you are some kind of ummmmmm well..." Kel raised her arm to punch Neal warningly, "Alright but don't hurt me. They think you are a prostitute or my girlfriend, accompanying me to my fief.  
  
Kel stared in dismay and stammered " Well they should know that I'm not. Why didn't you tell them?"  
  
"Because if they knew, they would torture you too." Neal turned sheet-white and covered his mouth with his hand " I didn't mean to say that. They don't torture me. I think they might but ummm they don't now."  
  
Kel looked at Neal "you are lying." She said darkly before she jumped on Neal and wrestled him to the ground. (A/N not in a sexual way. That will come later and w/ Dom Kel and Neal are just best friends)  
  
"See? Nothing is there Kel." Neal said. Kel reached around Neal's torso and felt his back, tracing the scabs of countless whipmarks. Damn. I thought I had gotten rid of those. I guess not. While Neal was engrossed in his thoughts, he did not notice Kel flipping him over until his face met the cold, hard floor and he felt her legs straddle his knees. Coming back from his self-accusatory thoughts, he flipped himself over until his back was hidden and he fully faced Kel. She leaned closer to give him a hug. Feeling his warm arms surround her, she felt at peace with the world for a few seconds. 


	3. captivity and redemption?

Hey guys! It is superdee, faster than a speeding ticket uhhhh bullet. Sorry that this wasn't as fast. Lots of stuff happens  
  
I wanna say a HUGE THANK U 2 Treanz-Alyce and Psycho Lioness 13 (for writing a review to my 1st chapter and a very happy and long review (Treanz- Alyce) 2 my second. Please follow in her footsteps.) Also, Flashy fire bird22 was incredible and my best friend for writing a fantastic review and singer-of -all- songs, Psycho Lioness13,Beccs, Poison Moon, Chronicles Bailey rox as well please follow in these incredible peoples footsteps and read and review. I'm working my butt off 4 u.  
  
Next, the boring but mandatory disclaimer: I am just a little sad fanfic writer. I have nothing that corresponds to Tamora Peirce's very incredible work. I cower in my small dark computer writing little meager stories that have nothing on Tamora Peirce's work. Please don't sue me.  
  
Ok. On w/ the story.  
  
RECAP OF LAST BIT OF LAST CHAPTER "See? Nothing is there Kel." Neal said. Kel reached around Neal's torso and felt his back, tracing the scabs of countless whip marks. Damn. I thought I had gotten rid of those. I guess not. While Neal was engrossed in his thoughts, he did not notice Kel flipping him over until his face met the cold, hard floor and he felt her legs straddle his knees. Coming back from his self-accusatory thoughts, he flipped himself over until his back was hidden and he fully faced Kel. She leaned closer to give him a hug. Feeling his warm arms surround her, she felt at peace with the world for a few seconds. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ BACK 2 THIS CHAPPIE  
  
Unfortunately it was in this position that the guards found Kel and Neal when they came to take Neal away. It did nothing to improve their 'high" respect of Kel and made several unchaste remarks about remembering to ask Neal how she was during the torture. As Neal was dragged off, he shot a warning glance to Kel, as if to impress upon her how important it was not to attack the guards.  
  
She sat down in a huff; neither noticing the freezing cold floor around the handcuff marks that still "graced" her wrists.  
  
Absently she took up a stone and began to scrape at the stone floor. In doing so, she realized that just under the layer of grimy filth and wood shavings, there lay white marks on the floor. After cleaning thee entire area, Kel lay on her stomach and studied her findings, only to discover that they seemed to form a map of the castle. Soon, she found her dungeon and memorized the passage from there to the exit of the castle.  
  
Kel was just re-covering the diagram when Neal was pushed roughly to the floor by the guards and the door clanged with a harsh finality. As he lay there panting for breath, Kel ran over to him and poured her strength into him so he could heal himself. When he had caught his breath, Neal began to glow eerily and Kel watched as the large whip- gashes healed slowly.  
  
As soon as Kel was assured of Neal's health and the guard's leave (A/N does his make any sense?) she hurried Neal to the place she had so recently covered. Neal studied the map and, just as she had done not 20 minutes ago, began to memorize the path from the dungeons to the castle walls. They sat together for some time, discussing plans of escape and what to do if one of them was caught and slowly fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Kel was woken as the sun rose by a sharp tapping on the stone next to her head. She looked up, startled and found herself in contact with a man's chest. Blushing from the proximity, Kel pushed herself from Neal and looked around, bleary eyed for the source of the noise. Near her body, an enormous sparrow was patiently eyeing Neal's sleeping form. As Kel rose, the sparrow looked up and its head morphed into that of the Wild mage Diane. "Hello Kel." The face said. "Diane!" Kel whispered breathlessly, "How did you know where we were?" "No time for explanations now. She said, eyeing Neal. "You'd better wake up your lover over there so he can hear he plan" Kel flushed angrily "He is not my lover!" she whispered fiercely. "Dom will be glad to hear that." Diane said as Kel roused the sleepy Neal. "What do you mean by that?" Kel asked, astonished. "Never mind. I'm sure he will tell you" Diane answered mysteriously and began to relate that plan to Kel and Neal.  
  
And here, my friends, I will go and allow you to joyfully review my latest work. I must tell you, I had written the whole story out and lost it and just before I posted this chappie I found it again and compared the stories- its pretty different. Please review! You don't know how nice it is to have a e-mail from some lovely person who has taken it upon themselves to review my meager attempts at fanfiction and makes my day. PLEASE make my day Thanx, SUPERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 


	4. LETS BEAT UP GUARDS!

THE WORLD IS A WONDERFUL PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST GOT 9 REVIEWS IN ONE DAY FOR MY THIRD CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYY AYAYAYAYYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK. I'M TRYING TO CALM DOWN. Its my first fanfic anc that was an AWESUM response. so: I'm gonna write my next chappie and give it 2 u guys in the next few days- I put my 3rd chappie up on the 9th so u r all in for a treat- I'm typing another up just 2 days later- a major accomplishment for me cuz I'm lazy.  
  
so- thank you muchly (english term) to:  
  
Wake-Robin- thanx! u rock!  
  
popsicle- Thanx! I've just got out my book and yes! indeedy it is Daine. thanx for the awesum review! I didn't kno how 2 spell it. Glad you caught me on it.  
  
Beccs- I promise- I'll make this one longer! I luv Dom as well so of course he's gonna come. Hehe Dom radar(legofiancee. if u read the other shout outs u might understand.)... Hehe. I'm hyper....  
  
White-wolf 2- ummmmm I don't kno if Daine (A/N sp? yay) knows Dom but in this case she has formed a rescue mission w/ the Knights own and I'm gonna say that they kno each other. Its my little world. so I think its easier that they do... thanx for the review! please r&r again. Do you want fries with that? lol sry.  
  
ebec- I am evil... u say evil like its a bad thing... haha ya i kno i'm evil but it really adds to the story. at least I'm not a really really uber evil person who refuses to update for like 1 year. I'm updating (or at least writing this ) two days after the 3rd chappie. (I've just begun writing this again. I was SO lazy. I apologize profusely your Highness. ) I'm really glad u reviewed even tho u don't normally- its great 2 have a review convert- (i'll explain if u e-mail me) btw, I like weird plot lines- as long as u can understand them I'll keep on writing them. that's just how I am. ok. long response to an awesum and long review! keep on reviewing!  
  
dizzy izzy- Your wish is my command- I will not only slow it down and change Daine's spelling of her name, I will also post this very very soon! keep on reviewing!  
  
legofiance- I really like ur sn- could u tell me wut its from? (i'm thinking legolas's fiancee but that's me! (i love him)) I have the dom- radar too and love the KELDOM things so.,.... I'm writing them! hope u like it!  
  
Lady Bee- I is glad that u like this... I is glad that it is good so far... I will update soon!  
  
and last but never never never least- my happy happy reviewer Treanz-Alyce- U ROCK MY SOX!!!!!!!!! thank u thank u thank u for reviewing and a beautiful and long review it was. THANX for the technical advise (is that how 2 spell it?) I've changed that setting. And I'm really really happy u like it. I like it too. I live to please people like u! thank u thank u thank u.  
  
all right- to every other wonderful person who wants to review I adore you and please please do. you don't kno how happy Dinah (me in the 3rd person) is when wonderful people like you review. i'm very sorry to anyone I may have missed- I apologize profusely.  
  
Lastly- the disclaimer- I do not own Tamora pierces work. I would love to keep Dom for myself but Ms. pierce was selfish and kept him for herself. WAHHHHHHH righty so I don't own anything- please don't sue me  
  
Alright- on with the next chappie!  
  
A recap of the end of last chapter- The next morning Kel was woken as the sun rose by a sharp tapping on the stone next to her head. She looked up, startled and found herself in contact with a man's chest. Blushing from the proximity, Kel pushed herself from Neal and looked around, bleary eyed for the source of the noise. Near her body, an enormous sparrow was patiently eyeing Neal's sleeping form. As Kel rose, the sparrow looked up and its head morphed into that of the Wild mage Daine. "Hello Kel." The face said. "Daine!" Kel whispered breathlessly, "How did you know where we were?" "No time for explanations now. She said, eyeing Neal. "You'd better wake up your lover over there so he can hear he plan" Kel flushed angrily "He is not my lover!" she whispered fiercely. "Dom will be glad to hear that." Daine said as Kel roused the sleepy Neal. "What do you mean by that?" Kel asked, astonished. "Never mind. I'm sure he will tell you" Daine answered mysteriously and began to relate that plan to Kel and Neal.  
  
After Kel, Neal and Daine had poured sufficiently over the map and formed a plan in accordance to the one pre formed by the Own, they bid goodbye to Daine and watched as she flew out of the window and up to the brightening dawn sky.  
  
Kel began to clean Neal's wounds where he hadn't the power to heal himself and unwrapped the bandages lest the guards realized that the "prostitute" (am I allowed 2 say this?) in the room was endowed with enough strength to heal Neal day in and day out even on such strict food rations. Neal winced as she slowly ripped yet another bandage off his sensitive skin, wetting it first to dislodge it a bit.  
  
Kel had the brunt of the plan- she was to attack the guards who came to take Neal away to his torture. After, she would have to help both her and Neal into Scanran warrior garb and smuggle out of the palace through the passages described in the map and out into the open air, Kel hoped that the soldiers would have some of the local currency of Scollars (Scanra dollars) so that she and Neal could meet Dom and his company in the inn where they were staying without arising too much suspicion. All Neal had to do was look good at the pub and not keel over and die in the escape. Hmmph. leave it to the man to think of the easiest thing to do in a desperate plan. (I don't mean it! really! most of my friends are guys!)  
  
She sat in a kisea, a Yamani position of relaxation (A/N kisea is really hebrew for seat) and mulled over the moves she had learned and how to use them as the guard came to take Neal away. She realized that she could pierce through the groin area of the armor with her knee, inflicting severe pain to her victim while using the least effort herself. She planned every move then pushed aside the wood shavings covering the floor and went over the escape plan, looking for somewhere where she would find a weapon.  
  
Soon, Neal was awake and they lay there whispering until they heard the clunk of the guard's armor. Quickly they covered the escape mat and put their plan into action, hugging and kissing madly so the guards would not suspect anything.  
  
When the guards came to the grate of the dungeon they leered and tittered at the sight before their eyes. it was not until they saw the whip marks on Neal's back that they remembered that they had a job to do. Unlocking the grate, they strode boastfully into the room and pulled Kel off Neal. Almost instantly they found themselves either crouched over in pain from Kel's kick or knocked to the floor from Neals underhand.  
  
Kel and Neal quickly dressed in the guard's clothes and began to find their way up into the castle after binding the now naked guards and covering their mouths. Soon, the dungeon doors closed with a final bang and Neal and Kel shared a collective sigh of relief. Wending their way up winding staircases, Neal found a small nook in which he noticed a large stick and handed it to Kel, arming himself only with the sword he found near a fallen guard.  
  
Soon, Neal and Kel found themselves breathing fresh air, they looked up and found themselves in a market place. Behind them they could hear the clang of an alarm bell that signified that the prisoners had escaped. They looked at each other and swore, running hard without knowing where they were going.  
  
As they panted down the narrow alleys of the Scanra capital, Neal and Kel were suddenly tripped by a piece of wood looking conspicuously like a glaive. A net was thrown over them then a powder that instantly put them to sleep.  
  
And now Dinah becomes evil again (lol ebec) and will stop at this. if I get 15 new reviews i will update really soon. 


	5. miscommunication

YAY so far I've got 11 of the reviews I wanted. If and when I get 4 more I will continue, To the 11 incredible people that were kool enuff to review for me I thank you profusely and to the people that are just sitting on the edge of their seat waiting for me to write the next chappie so they can jump in and review, go ahead and do it!  
  
Ok shout outs-  
  
To:  
  
Ebec- no prob! I luv reviewing even tho I haven't done much signed reviewing. I'm very glad to have a convert- I was converted to writing fanfics cuz of the awesum stuff on the site. I promise, Dom will come too (I'm surprised you didn't get sum of my foreshadowing ah well.) He will be here soon. Thanx for the review.  
  
PoisonMoon- there has been much speculation as to whether the fic is Kel/Neal or Kel/Dom. I promise its Kel/Dom and the friendship between Kel and Neal is strictly platonic with a little bit of unplatonic jokes... hehe (I have 2 do them. It wouldn't be fun with out Thank you about the other comments. I promise I love Dom as well so I'll make it Kel/Dom. Thanx!  
  
Wake-Robin- by the time I post this I'll hopefully get the 15 reviews. I was incredibly pleased that I got so many the first day (I got 10) and hope it will keep on going. Glad u wanna read more. Thanx for the review!  
  
Treanz-Alyce- Shall I compare thee with a summers day? No, you review more. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May and summers reviews hath far too short a date. Sometime too evilly the eye of heaven shines.... Hehe Shakespeare. The long and short of it is that u are an AWESUM reviewer and I wish every1 were as very kool as you. (Although every1 else is pretty kool.) SHE HAS REVIEWED EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alanna-of-Olau- thank you. I've never got an "this is incredibly cool" review. I appreciate it. Thanx for the review!  
  
White-wolf2- Yum... green tea ice cream...yummy... lol I like the review- sweet and sour sauce and fries hmmmm never tried it. Might do that soon. But green tea ice cream is better hehe we r acting like advertisements! Thanx for the review  
  
PsychoLioness13- GASP! You shall see what's gonna happen next! Keep on reviewing.  
  
Legofinace LEGOLAS IS MIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I own him and Orlando. Not for you. But you can keep on reviewing keep on reviewing keep on reviewing (Finding Nemo)  
  
Figil- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I promise! Its gonna be KEL/DOM!!!!!!!! I like Neal but its only platonic I promise! I apologize profusely to you, I am but a humble servant unknowing in the mysterious ways of fan fiction. Don't hurt me... sob  
  
Imogenhm- I'm sorry but I have no idea where your name came from. Can you fill me in? thanx for the review. As your favorite slave, I am updating.  
  
Popsicle-. I thank you kindly for reviewing. I update solely for you (and the rest of the people who ask me to update.)lol.  
  
dancerkel12- thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story. I will definitely keep writing as long as you keep reviewing. I like the penname!  
  
Missa5- thank you! I'm glad you love the story1 keep reviewing. ' nerdlette- thanx for the review. I'm about to read ur story as we speak (or type as the case might be.) oh ! I can't see it. Ok I'll wait .  
  
strgzr hiya my beta-ee! Thanks for the great review!  
  
Flashyfirebird You rock my sox!!!!!!!!! See u in science class! lol  
  
Btw, this is only reviews from the 4rth chapter so if you have reviewed some other chappie,, thank you!  
  
HEY EVERYONE, I HAVE A SECOND FANFIC CALLED MIXED UP GIRL IN THE HARRY POTTER SECTION OF FANFIC.NET PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. WE REALLY WANT REVIEWS!  
  
Ok. Onwards.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and some plot mentions belong to the highly esteemed goon show... just kidding. Make that Tamora Peirce. I don't own anything but the plot. And my weird brain.  
  
Recap of last chappie:  
  
As they panted down the narrow alleys of the Scanra capital, Neal and Kel were suddenly tripped by a piece of wood looking conspicuously like a glaive. A net was thrown over them then a powder that instantly put them to sleep.  
  
When they woke up they were bound to each other and gagged. The sun had barely moved so they knew that it was the same day. Still in the troublesome guards clothes, Kel and Neal squirmed and looked around. The guard heard the noise and glared at them, telling them to keep still. Kel stared at him that was a face she hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Merric!" she shouted joyfully. He jumped and looked closer at his captives then ripped off their gags. Neal winced a bit and Kel laughed.  
  
"Aww poor baby Neal!" she teased.  
  
"Hey! I've been through a lot lately!" he defended. Kel went suddenly serious and apologized, blushing. Merric watched the bantering with glee then pulled one then the other into a huge bear hug, squeezing the air out of both before setting them each down on the ground. He walked over to the cupboard and retrieved them some clothing.  
  
"Sorry Kel." He said, "it seems that you are going to have to use Dom's shirt and breeches because we don't have any others."  
  
"That's ok." Kel said, almost too gleefully. Merric and Neal glanced at her amused.  
  
"What?" she defended. They dismissed the comment and started to catch up.(like on news and in Neal's case gossip) Suddenly Neal smiled maniacally and Kel rolled her eyes.  
  
"What now Neal?" Kel sighed  
  
Neal rubbed his hands together gleefully and said "why don't we surprise them. You know, we hide and Merric can say the prisoners escaped or something."  
  
Merric seemed to like the idea and arranged the chains that had been holding the two "soldiers" to look like they had escaped.  
  
As Merric did that Kel and Neal found a perfect hiding place near the muslin that covered the makeshift window. They look out the "window" and saw...  
  
And here I will stop. I promised tons of people I'd be done w/ this before the end of vacation and it's the last day. REVIEWING IS WONDERFUL FOR THE SOUL!!!!!!!!!!! Please do so. Reviewing will cause me 2 wave my arms and jump up and down and get off the stage. Thanx. Superdebook 


	6. Get a room you two!

Hi guys! Wow. I've been a naughty author. I'm incredibly sorry. No excuse. I'm writing more now and if I get a good amount of reviews I'll write my next chapter this weekend (its Thursday now.)  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone really own anything? I mean, you might own a book but did you make the book? Does anyone have real possession over anything? If you ask me, the tree actually owns the book. The earth owns the metal that is used in a typewriter and a computer. Hence, no one really owns anything and so we can't claim we do. Anyway, I don't own the characters (J.K. Rowling seems to think she does). Don't sue me because the trees and the earth own my money.  
  
Shout outs: (everyone who reviews are incredible and just because your review is shorter or my answer is shorter doesn't mean I love you any less. Reviews are always welcome!)  
  
EVERYONE OWES ALIANNE COOPER AND SECRET AGENT ANGEL A BIG THANK YOU BECAUSE THEY REMINDED ME I NEEDED TO UPDATE!!!!!  
  
Alianne Cooper - Thanks for the review. I had forgotten (kinda) to update because I've been writing all these fanfics in my notebook and haven't typed them up. I'm updating now tho!  
  
knightalanna124- I'm updating now! Thanx for the review! Nice penname.  
  
lady of the rogues- HEY!!!! Stop telling every1 my plot. Lol jk. I love good Kel/Dom's as well. (hey does that mean mine is good?) Heres the update. You'll see what they saw. (that sounds funny. Tee hee hee.  
  
PoisonMoon- WHEEEEEEE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!  
  
Viking-rulz- no cliffies? Wahhhhhh here: we'll make a deal. If I don't do a cliffie and I get lots of reviews I'll write fewer cliffies alright? Good.  
  
emeraldeyes22- same deal as Viking-rulz. Weehee! My story's imaginative! Yay! Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Tris the Weather Witch- AAAAAAAHHHHH NOT A BLACK CRISP!!!!!! At least let me be purple? Heres the update. Hope u like it. No more sugar for you. Only for meeeeeeeeee.  
  
lady page awww shucks ya like it? Great.  
  
kate the tigress what do you people have against cliffies? Jeez. Lol jk. I'm updating now. Glad u like the story.  
  
rootless Californian Ok. No more cliffies for a while ok? Just keep on reading and and reviewing and I'll try to purge my mind of evil cliffie thoughts.  
  
Flashyfirebird22 I MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you understand the plot. I don't. maybe you can explain it to me.... Lol jk I think I understand the plot.... Hmmmmm. keep on reviewing.  
  
Wake-Robin Hope u like the chappie! Have fun play nice.  
  
secret agent angel WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAPPEEEE NOW!!!!!! I GOT INTERNET BACK!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad u love my story but I want u 2 beg. Pouts. Here's the update. Hope you like this too!  
  
seriously guys, this is only 12 reviews. If I get more reviews I'll continue the story. Thanx, Superdebook  
  
Recap of last chapter: Neal rubbed his hands together gleefully and said "why don't we surprise them. You know, we hide and Merric can say the prisoners escaped or something."  
  
Merric seemed to like the idea and arranged the chains that had been holding the two "soldiers" to look like they had escaped.  
  
As Merric did that Kel and Neal found a perfect hiding place near the muslin that covered the makeshift window. They look out the "window" and saw...  
  
Dom's Point of View  
  
I couldn't concentrate through spy duty today. All I could think about was those two Scanra soldiers they had caught this morning. They had both seemed... so familiar, like he knew them. But that couldn't be the case, I make a point of avoiding familiarity with the enemy. (A/N: I couldn't help putting in a bit of POTC!!!)  
Dom was aroused from his ponderings by a loud cry.  
"The prisoners have escaped!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a voice from the main gates." Find the prisoners!!!!"  
It occurred to Dom that the escaped prisoners might be Neal and Kel and he raced back to headquarters.  
  
When Dom arrived, the group was just sitting down to lunch. He stood there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath before speaking.  
  
"Some prisoners gasp have just escaped from the gasp prison and...." He managed to gasp out before they all started getting excited and crowded around him, further increasing his difficulty in breathing. "I think we need to form a search party." He said.  
As soon as he had finished explaining his plan, he found himself again surrounded by people. He decided to take all the help he could get and left one soldier, Merric with the prisoners.  
  
5 hours later  
  
The search party came back sullen and depressed, with each person taking the loss differently. Yuki was sobbing into any arm that would hold her. "I've lost my one and only love AND my best friend. How could this have happened?" She wailed. The soldiers patted her back uncomfortably, not used to emotional females.  
Dom, on the other hand, was completely sober. He was staring straight ahead and ignoring anything that got it his way, choosing to knock into it instead of walking around it.  
From their view at the window Kel and Neal could see the different reactions their friends were having towards their loss. Kel watched Dom interestedly. He had never really shown that much emotion towards Neal but he was really taking Neal's loss hard. She loved the opportunity to watch him but was sad that he was so depressed. Neal caught her gazing at Dom and snickered loudly. Kel silently pointed at Yuki and had to hold Neal back from running to embrace her. As the search party grew nearer, Dom hung his head lower and the men had to take away Dom's weapons for fear that he would hurt himself. It was as if he had just closed himself off from the world and could not fathom going back. Many of the soldiers exchanged knowing glances. They all saw how Dom's eyes sparkled when he was around Kel, how his whole personality changed in a matter of minutes. They hoped to find her soon, if not for her sake, for their commander's sake. The search party entered their headquarters and were dismayed at the sight of Merric tied and bound with the cords they had used on the soldiers. Then they saw two pairs of boots peeking out from under a curtain. One of the soldiers trudged over to the curtain and pulled it back.  
  
(A/N, and here is where I would stop IF I was going to do a cliffie. However, because I proposed a deal to a few of my reviewers that I would not do a cliffie this time if they reviewed, I will continue.)  
  
Everyone stood stunned as they looked at the very two people that they had just been searching for. Yuki was the first to recover and rushed upon Neal fussing over him. Kel snorted. "Get a room you two" she deadpanned. Neal shot her a look that clearly said not now. Kel was surprised when she was roughly clapped on the back by all the soldiers who were glad she was back to take care of their commander. She smiled at them and then caught a look at Dom. Dom was standing in the entrance of the headquarters with his mouth wide open and his eyes staring disbelievingly at Kel. All of a sudden he broke into a run, disregarding any thing in his path for the second time that day. Kel was again surprised as she was pulled into a huge bear hug with Dom who seemed to want to make sure she was alive by squeezing the life out of her. "Get a room you two" snickered Neal and the whole assembly laughed.  
  
(A/N I think I'll end this chapter here. I've made a happy chappie (lol it rhymes!!!!) and its not a cliffie. THIS WILL NOT HOWEVER BE THE END!!!!!!! I have lots more wonderful things planned. Now, I must go to school (I finished this fanfic at 6:57 in the morning. ))  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL ONLY WRITE MORE IF I GET 15 REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Cheers,  
Superdee 


	7. spidrens mean trouble

Hey guys, Wow. I have incredible reviewers. They were so awesum about their reviews Im going to update now. Everyone who reviewed today (5-7-2004) I just want to tell you that you made my day. I was really depressed so I came home and updated and I got SUCH INCREDIBLE responses already. I really appreciate everyones review! (Btw- to all those I made the cliffie deal with: I have seen that people like it without cliffies and as long as you guys keep reviewing Ill try to keep cliffies to a minimum ok?) Shout- outs: flashyfirebird22 Thanx! You are my first reviewer on this chapter and I really appreciate your dedication. To clarify: I originally wrote this in the third person and then realized it would sound better in Doms POV. I tried to fix everything but that one slipped. Thanks for catching me! Hope you like this chapter! Wake-Robin ok! Your wish is my command! Not only am I updating but Im also making this longer! Yay! alpha-beta() wow. Do you know how much you rock????????? You completely made my day. I cant thank you enough. So many compliments!!!!!!! Awww shucks. I really really appreciated seeing this review! If you ever decide to take up my review space again I will be SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!! You have done your good deed for today. (or is that your 15 good deeds? Hmmmm) well, thanx so much! Ive printed it out and Im gonna show everyone at my school how much sum1 likes my story! Ok... calm down Dinah..... thanx again! E- mail me and Ill give you a list of adjectives I have compiled in my head about your review. Missa5 thanx for the review! Im updating now so I dont forget! Glad u like the story! Tris the Weather Witch NOOOOOO DONT FRY ME!!!!!!! I dont think Id be tender on the inside and crispy on the outside.... Lady Page thanks for the review! Everyone thinks its original! Im so glad. I dislike stories that have the same features as other peoples blech. Hehe ok heres the next chapter! Alianne Cooper Thanx! I think the cliffie less part worked well too! Ill try that as much as possible from now on ok? Wildfire Thanx for the advice. Ill try to S-L-O-W the story a bit more. (hehe S-L-O-W) thanks for the review! Have fun reading the update. Dark Queen Rhyet U want more fluff? Ill give you more fluff! (starts taking pillows apart and throwing the contents at you). Lol Im calm now. Im writing more writing more writing more. Bren Darkmoon Im writing more now! Thanx for the review. Carly hmmm ok. I can slow down a bit. Someone else has been asking me to do the same so I think I can.... Thanx for your LONG review. It was much appreciated. Keep on reviewing! SYaOrAnRoXmIsOx wow, do you kno how hard it was to type your name in? hehe I will try to make my chapters longer at your request! Thanx for the review! Doms Lover wow, everyone has been saying this is an original plot. It makes me feel warm and fluffy inside. I really tried to incorporate kels long passed crush on Neal in my story. I hope it worked out. Thanks for the review. I am updating so I dont die. rachel132 Thank you SO much! Its reviewers like you that keep writers like me writing. Have fun reading this chappie! Recap of last chapter: Dom was standing in the entrance of the headquarters with his mouth wide open and his eyes staring disbelievingly at Kel. All of a sudden he broke into a run, disregarding any thing in his path for the second time that day. Kel was again surprised as she was pulled into a huge bear hug with Dom who seemed to want to make sure she was alive by squeezing the life out of her. "Get a room you two" snickered Neal and the whole assembly laughed. It was as if the whole atmosphere had been lifted off the group as they began to pick up camp for the long ride back to Tortall. Yuki sat on Neal's horse and they disgusted the entire search party by making out the entire ride home. Kel and Dom avoided each other noticeably, worrying the soldiers slightly. Dom was much more jovial but was seemingly contemplating ways to engage Kel in conversation. Every attempt, however ended quickly and both parties moved apart blushing self-consciously. Neither had ever been so miserable around their friends. As they trotted along in silence Kel let her sparrows out to search the path before them. When they did not return for some time, Kel got worried and went ahead to search for them. Dom tried to follow her but Peachblossom was worried about his friends and went too fast for Dom to keep up.  
Kel reached a clearing and looked around for the sparrows. Suddenly she noticed a huge shadow covering the entire clearing. Slowly she looked up to see an enormous Spidren leering over her with tiny cuts all over its face. Grimly she realized it was her brave sparrows who had pecked at the immortal in order to keep it from attacking her troupe. A wave of rage surged through her and she shouted "Charge!" to Peachblossom. The huge Gelding charged straight at the spidren's stomach and Kel lowered her glaive so it would stick into the spidren's heart. She didn't see the long purple fang coming towards her back, so engrossed was she in avenging her sparrow's deaths.  
Kel's glaive cut true through the spidren and it stared at her for a few seconds before collapsing. As it was falling, the purple fang jabbed straight into Kel's neck, rendering her unconscious and then the Spidren's large heavy body sighed its last sigh and fell on Kel, crushing her under it's immense weight and into darkness.  
Peachblossom had fled at the last moment from under the immortal and just managed to pull his rump out from under the huge body before he was squashed. He looked back for Kel and was horrified to realize she was nowhere in sight. He looked through his memory and realized it was his stupid rearing that threw her off and onto the venom filled fang. He took off at a running gallop back to the main group.  
  
Dom's POV:  
When I saw Peachblossom rushing back to the Own without Kel on his back my heart plummeted. We had just found her and now it was possible she was gone for good. I rushed to the clearing and saw the most horrible sight: A huge spidren, the largest I've ever seen dead inside a pool of orange blood. It had tiny cuts on its head and its fang was stuck in something. I cut off the Spidren's head to see what the fang was embedded in and gasped. There, lying in a huge pool of orange blood and with a long purple fang sticking out of her back, was Kel. Everything went very hazy and I struggled to breathe. Scenes of Kel and I together rushed through my head, making me fall to my knees with the pain. I tried my best to calm down and suddenly a picture of Kel, completely calm and tranquil penetrated my panic. She was looking straight at me and I remembered when she used to calm me down, using Yamani techniques to lessen my rage at my idiot cousin Meathead. Breathing slowly and envisioning myself as a calm pool of water relaxed me enough to pick Kel up, pull out the fang and lift her carefully onto my horse. When she was securely fastened to my steed, I mounted him and we rode gently to the Tortall headquarters. Soon, my search party, all worried about the gorgeous woman lying, lifeless across my horse's back, surrounded me. Neal, in particular, was slowly turning bright red with rage and evidently plotting ways to kill me for hurting her. I tried my best to console him but to no avail, he wouldn't listen to me when I told him it wasn't me. 3rd Person POV  
As Dom and Kel sped towards the Tortall border, Kel began to get steadily worse. She became so fevered that the Dom's horse would rear every time he tried to secure her to it. Soon, Peachblossom was carrying both Kel and Dom while Dom's steed trotted behind the procession. Once again, Dom became moody and refused to talk to anyone. He lapsed back into his coma like state, only coming out when he saw or thought of Kel.  
Finally, the party reached Corus and rushed Kel to the Hospital Wing. Neal and Dom sat beside the bed, Neal adding healing spells and Dom wiping Kel's fevered forehead. When night came, Neal tried to extract Dom from the Hospital wing but he grabbed one of the beds and hung on for dear life. Eventually, Neal let up and allowed Dom to sleep in the cot next to Kel. He added a few more healing spells and left the hospital ward for the night. Dom watched over Kel all night, his heart leaping every time she moved. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath and contented himself that at least she was alive (A/N not chest like boobs. You know what I mean.). Morning dawned only to find a slightly haggard Dom sitting on the edge of Kel's bed and staring at her. Neal came in and sighed loudly, breaking Dom out of his reverie. Neal looked at his older cousin and then tackled him to the ground, protesting all the way. When Dom was helpless, Neal cast a sleeping spell and put Dom in the adjacent bed. Eventually Neal was able to work on Kel without his cousin's distraction. He left Dom sleeping for a full day and then lifted the sleeping spell, only to be attacked by an irate but sleepy cousin minutes later. By this time, Kel had been visited by just about everyone who knew her. It was amazing that she had so many friends who cared about her. They took turns in shifts to watch over Kel and tell the healers every time she became conscious. Dom stayed faithfully by Kel's side, developing an immunity to Neal's sleep spell and forcing himself to stay up all night next to Kel. Eventually he began taking over other people's shifts and soon had five more hour shifts than everyone else. He became more ragged day by day, refusing to eat and sleep and bringing a chair over to Kel's bed to watch her all the time. It was very clear that Dom was wasting away from love of Kel. A few weeks later, kel slowly opened her eyes, temporarily blinded by the swirl of bright colors that assaulted them, searing at her comatose brain. Right before she closed her eyes from the torture, she saw huge round blue eyes swim into her vision. "Dom?" she croaked through the dryness in her mouth. "Yes love, sleep. I'll stay here." Kel smiled contently and snuggled back into the covers, promptly falling asleep. As soon as Dom saw she was sleeping, he knocked on the adjacent door, telling Lalassa to ask Sir Neal and Sir Alanna to come as soon as possible. The two rushed in and quickly added another healing spell to the hundreds that traversed Kel's body every minute. Dom soothed Kel's forehead where, a few days earlier, a raging fever, caused by the venom threatened the very existence of the one he (secretly) adored. A smile touched Kel's lips as she slept and Dom was pleased, not only was Kel sleeping and away from danger but, judging from the smile her lips were curved into, she was having a good dream. He wished he could be there with her. Dream Sequence Kel was practicing her glaive on the top of a gorgeous rolling hill. The soil was soft and she was comfortable in the light cotton shirt and loose breeches that hung off her muscular frame. She began to work up a sweat, her hands losing a little grip on the polished surface of her glaive. Suddenly, there was no glaive; it had slipped down the grass hill and onto the lap of the most handsome man she had ever seen. "Dom!" she shouted joyously, running towards him as he stood and stretched. She hugged him tightly and he whispered "Hello beautiful."  
"Beautiful? Dom, you are sounding like Meathead." Kel laughed.  
Dom reddened and laughed. "I guess it must run in the family."  
"How long were you watching me?" Kel asked.  
"For a few minutes. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." Dom said, looking straight into her eyes. Kel was looking straight back and saw a spark there, growing as he pierced her hazel eyes with his blue ones. Suddenly she was acutely aware of how close their lips were. At the same time, they both leaned in and blew each other's minds in one chaste kiss. Kel couldn't think straight as her hands went to the back of Dom's head and deepened the kiss. She pulled away and heard a soft "I love you" from Dom's lips.  
"I love you too" She whispered and slowly woke up. 


	8. lots of schtock

Hi everyone. I promised myself I wouldn't write any Authors notes but I'm in some shtock (not sure what language but means trouble. The language could be either Yiddish or afrikkans.) See, heres the problem. I'm still writing so there's not any thing wrong there. The problem is that Fanfiction.net isn't uploading my story properly so there is no spacing, bold or italics. Sorry about that. I've tried everything I know to fix this. If it doesn't work on my next chapter I'll have to do sumthing darastic. (dunno what.) if anyone has any suggestions, please please tell me. I'm really upset about this! Superdebook 


	9. Repost of chapter 9

**Back to reality: meanwhile**

Meanwhile, Dom was dozing in his chair next to Kel's hospital bed. He was woken by the sound of Kel shouting "Dom!" He jumped up, ready to rouse her from whatever dream she was having Then he saw her lips moving, talking as she smiled. He got down very close to her lips and listened closely to hear what she was saying.

"Beautiful? You sound like Meathead." She laughed and Dom thought about hearing that laugh every day for the rest of his life. Staring at her lips, he suddenly was seized by the insatiable urge to kiss her. He leaned his head down and kissed her lips, chastely, his mind just registering that she had leaned her head up at the same moment. Then, their lips met and all thought was blown away. When their lips parted, he was so enraptured that he almost missed what she said next. "I love you too." Suddenly Dom was burning with jealousy, upset that it was no he she loved but some one else. He woke her then, eyes still burning and hurt and he asked her how she felt.

Kel blushed and asked him if he had heard anything she was saying in her sleep.

"Yes." He said harshly, bitterly remembering how she loved someone else. He tried to walk away but was grabbed by a slightly tearful Kel asking him worriedly why he was angry.

" I heard what you said Kel everything. I know you are in love with someone. Well… I-I'm in love with someone else as well."

Tears filled Kel's eyes as she realized that Dom didn't really like her but instead liked someone else. She had thought he had liked her but obviously she was wrong. Her whole body felt weak and unstable when she talked to him but he must have thought of her as just a friend. What a shame.

Dom walked away, eyes burning with tears that he wanted, no, needed, to release. He walked to the farthest cot and lay down with his back to her, then let out the tears. He cried quietly to himself, thinking about how much he had adored Kel.

When Neal came in, he was appalled at the sight he saw. His cousin and his best friend were across the hospital wing from each other and sobbing into their respective pillows. He went first to Kel, trying to comfort her but all he got as a response was a sobbed "He doesn't love me."

Neal walked slowly over to Dom's bed, trying to figure out what his best friends mumbled message actually meant. He was surprised, when he walked to Dom's bed, that his cousin just pushed him off and turned over. After being pushed off the bed four times and with a very sore bum, Neal realized that his cousin was not in the mood to explain why he was currently crying wholeheartedly into his pillow. Neal frowned as he heard his usually cheery cousin utter a bleary and pillow-smothered "She doesn't love me.".

'So Kel says that Dom doesn't love her, and Dom says that she doesn't love him… I think they love each other… How can I fix this?' Neal thought hard. Then he walked to his fiancées room and knocked loudly.

Yuki opened the door and was confused at her fiancée's confused expression. "What's wrong love?" she asked worriedly.

"I've just gone to see Kel and try to make Dom eat something. When I walked in, Kel was in one bed sobbing and Dom was in another doing the same. They both think the other doesn't love them. What should I do Yuki?"

Yuki sat down in shock. Kel was never one to cry, even when she had braved the climb to Balor's Needle despite her abject fear of heights, Kel had not cried. Now she was crying over some boy? It didn't make sense! "We need a plan Neal." She said deviously. "To trick them into realizing how much they love each other. Here's what we'll do."

Neal listened to her whispered plan, a mischievous grin on his handsome face.

Hey guys. I'm sorry this is so short. I need some ideas for a plan to get Kel and Dom back together,… if you have one please e-mail it to 

Thanks,

Dinah Super


	10. Will the plan work out?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, and if you sue me, I'll throw a dirty sock at you. LAST CHAPTER "I've just gone to see Kel and try to make Dom eat something. When I walked in, Kel was in one bed sobbing and Dom was in another doing the same. They both think the other doesn't love them. What should I do Yuki?" Neal asked worriedly

Yuki sat down in shock. Kel was never one to cry, even when she had braved the climb up to Balor's Needle despite her abject fear of heights, Kel had not cried. Now she was crying over some boy? It didn't make sense! "We need a plan, Neal." She said deviously. "To trick them into realizing how much they love each other. Here's what we'll do Neal listened to her whispered plan, a mischievous grin on his handsome face ONWARDS! Over the next few days, Kel and Dom avoided each other, and Neal and Yuki pretended not to notice the look of longing that crossed each ones face as the silly pair looked at each other. One day, while Kel was sulking in her rooms, Neal came to the door, looking miserable. "Kel! I don't know what to do! What did I do wrong?!?" Kel jumped up, worried about her best friend. "Neal, What's wrong?" She asked urgently. "Yuki… she's …. She's broken off our engagement!" Neal convincingly sobbed into Kel's shoulder, having launched himself at her. Kel stepped back, both from the force of Neal's bodyweight crashing into her and from shock. Neal and Yuki were the perfect pair, always scolding like an old married couple but it was evident they loved, and would love, each other forever. "Neal… What happened?" She asked urgently "I…. I don't know! She's said she'll give me one more date to make things up, but if I don't manage…. She'll leave me! Please… please help me? Come on the date with me. Make sure I don't screw up?" He pled, grasping her shoulders. "Er…alright.." She mumbled. "Thank you so much Kel…. You don't know how much this means to me." MEANWHILE: Yuki had burst into Dom's rooms, sobbing. Dom came in, apparently from practice, since he was in training clothes, soft tan breeches and a comfy shirt Kel had bought him. He wiped his sweaty forehead and walked to her. "Yuki, what's wrong?" "Oh Dom! I've messed it up big time! I insulted Neal just a little too much and now he's mad with me! He's said he'll break off our engagement if I don't convince him otherwise! My marriage to the man of my dreams will be ruined if I don't do this one date right! You know what Neal is like! Will you help me make it perfect?" "Oh..er… alright…" Dom stammered. "What should I do?" "Come to the restaurant with me… Help me get Neal back!" "Of course I will." Dom solemnly promised. The next few days, Neal and Yuki made sure to stay away from each other. They secretly made plans for the supper at the most romantic restaurant in the area The night of the date came, and Neal and Kel dressed up in their very best, as did Dom and Yuki, separately. Neal and Kel went to the restaurant early to ensure they had the booth for three and so that Neal could work out his nervousness without fear of being late. Neal fidgeted, looking nervous. "So… argh! I'm so nervous!" "Let's talk about something else." Kel soothed. "Hmmm…ok. What's up with you and Dom?" "D-Dom? What do you mean?" Kel flushed. "You know, big arse, calls me meathead? My cousin?" "O-Oh.That Dom…" "Yes that Dom. What's happening between you two?" Neal could hardly keep in his sly smile. Kel sighed. "I dunno, Neal. I love Dom so much but he… he loves someone else. I'm sure of it." "Why?" "Because who could love me?" Dom stood, staring at her in amazement. "I love you." He said quietly, looking at his feet. And another cliffie. Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner this time. wink 


	11. Will this be the end of our saga?

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a long time. You have Lady Masbolle to thank for reminding me. Please forgive me if this chapter is a little short and incoherent, I've just gotten back from a debate tournament and I'm just exhausted. So, let's all hope the stupid fanfiction website lets me format this the way I want to this time! Back to the past: "So…argh! I'm so nervous!" "Let's talk about something else." Kel soothed "Hmmm…ok.What's up with you and Dom?" "D-Dom? What do you mean?" Kel flushed. "You know, big arse, calls me meathead? My cousin?" "O-Oh.That Dom…" "Yes that Dom. What's happening between you two?" Neal could hardly keep in his sly smile. Kel sighed. "I dunno, Neal. I love Dom so much but he… he loves someone else. I'm sure of it." "Why?" "Because who could love me?" Dom stood, staring at her in amazement. "I love you." He said quietly, looking at his feet. AND NOW TO THE PRESENT! Kel turned and gaped at Dom. "Y-you don't mean that… surely you don't!" "How could I not mean that, Kel? I love you. I fell in love with you… at least two years ago. I couldn't live without you… I'm putting myself on a line because… well, you can't like me back but…." "I do like you. Love you, in fact." Dom stared, then walked slowly to Kel, holding out his arms. Kel ran into his embrace, kissing him as hard as she could. He returned it with equal ardor. Yuki slipped up behind Neal and pinched his bum hard. "Hi sexy." She whispered in his ear. Neal jumped and flushed. After the kiss, Dom turned and punched Neal on the shoulder. Neal grabbed his aching arm and glared. "What was that for?" He protested. "Not doing that sooner. And worrying me." He gave the hurt man a hug. "and that's for getting us together." Kel blushed and nodded, and the four sat down to dinner happily. (will that be the end? I can write more to this story if you like… vote on it when you review. Sorry this is so short.) 


End file.
